


Hard work forever pays, now I see you in a better place

by Messy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Memories, broken!niall, dead!Zayn
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messy/pseuds/Messy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On odszedł, ty zostałeś. <br/>Nic już nie jest takie samo.<br/>Nic nie będzie takie samo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard work forever pays, now I see you in a better place

**Author's Note:**

> Króciuteńki shot napisany pod wpływem dwóch piosenek z soundtracka do Furious 7.

|[one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UdGeV-cRbxs)| & |[two](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z0jfNX0U_D8)|

Masz czasem tak, że leżysz i chcesz wstać ale wszystko wydaje się być zamówione przeciwko tobie? Że wszystko nagle pragnie sprawić żebyś przypadkiem czegoś nie zrobił? Jednak to wszystko ma jakiś początek. Możesz być na przykład zmęczony po ciężkim treningu. Albo po całym dniu w pracy. Albo dlatego że jesteś chory.  
Jednak to wszystko może być także powiązane ze stratą. Twój umysł stwierdza, że skoro ten kto był Twoją oporą nagle znika. Nie ma go. Bum i wszystko staje się szare i bezcelowe. Nawet nie chce ci się wstać z łóżka.  
Ale myślisz, hej on wróci.   
Naprawdę tak myślisz.   
I ta myśl może sprawić, że wstaniesz. Ale gdy to robisz zobaczysz szare, deszczowe niebo, które tak kochał. Zobaczysz bukiet zwiędniętych irysów, które tak kochał. Zobaczysz jego zdjęcie na którym uśmiechał się tak jak ty to kochałeś. Jego oczy będą błyszczeć  na tym zdjęciu. Za to twoje znowu będą  pochłonięte przez morze łez, które nieproszone będą spływać po twoich policzkach.   
I ponownie nie będzie ci się chciało  wstawać.   
Wszystko co jest wokół ciebie będzie powodować że będziesz wierzyć w to że on jednak wróci. Że go ponownie zobaczysz. Ale to wszystko to tylko piękna iluzja która nie jest w żaden sposób realna. Bo przecież.   
Bo przecież on nie żyje. Jego wszystkie akcje życia zostały zatrzymane wraz ze zderzeniem tego piekielnego pojazdu z barierą ochronną. A ostrzegałeś. Przestrzegałeś żeby nie siadał w tym stanie za kółkiem. Wiedziałeś że skończy się to źle, ale nie dopuszczales niczego gorszego niż pierwsze strony gazet które mówiły by o zatrzymaniu popularnego członka zespołu.  
I przewidziałeś te nagłówki.  
Ale nie takie. Nie mówiące o tym że jego życie skończyło się dnia 26 marca o godzinie 23:07 na Moście Westminsterskim. Że świadkowie byli przerażeni tym ogniem. Że sami strażacy byli wstrząśnięci.  
To wszystko nie tak. To nie tak miało być i doskonale o tym wiedziałeś. Żałujesz pewnie że twoje ostatnie słowa do niego to nie było _kocham cię_ tylko jak _jesteś nierozważny i bezmyślny_. I o zgrozo. Że chciałbyś go już nigdy nie ujrzeć jeśli to ma tak wyglądać.   
Teraz żałujesz. Żałujesz bo mimo że go ujrzałeś to już nic nie mogłeś powiedzieć. Nie mogłeś przeprosić i prosić o wybaczenie. Może by się uśmiechnął tak jak to robił zawsze tylko dla ciebie i jego usta by naznaczyly pocałunek na twoich ustach.   
Ale doskonale sobie zdajesz z tego sprawę, że już nie będziesz miał okazji tego doświadczyć.   
Bo jego prochy już zniknęły pod warstwą piachu. Możesz teraz jedynie płakać nad grobem. To jedynie ci zostaje. Nic więcej. Wszystko nagle staje się takie samo, prawda? Kolory się zlewają, ale nadal świetnie umiesz rozpoznać jego kolor oczu. Tego pięknego odcienia czekolady nie da się zapomnieć ani z niczym pomylić.   
Czasami zastanawiasz się o czym myślał w sekundzie uderzenia. Czy myślał o tobie. Jeśli tak to co takiego? Czy wyklinał? Czy może wyznawał ostatnie _kocham cię_?   
Ale nie dowiesz się tego. Już za późno. Wszystko się skończyło. Nie ma już nic. Pozostał jedynie ból i pustka.   
Oraz te zwiędnięte irysy.  
Kochał irysy i dlatego je tutaj masz.  
Wyobrażasz sobie chwile przed śmiercią że jesteś tymi irysami a on wodą. A raczej jej brakiem.  
Irysy i woda.  
Niall i Zayn.  
I wszystko staje się jasne. Idealne. Teraz jest tak jak ma być. Irys z wodą. Woda z irysem.  
A potem się budzisz.  
Nie masz wody.   
Ale przyzywczajasz się. Uczysz się egzystować. I może to nie jest do końca dobre ale jakoś trzeba żyć.   
Nawet bez wody.


End file.
